Fall
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: Though Eli and Clare are best friends, Eli can't help but fall for her. The thing is, Clare is dating K.C. After a horrible break up between the two, Eli tries to fix her broken heart. Along the way K.C. comes back to try to win her heart. Will Clare fall for Eli or will she run back to K.C.?
1. Chapter 1

**OK. Hi! I finally finished the first chapter. I really hope you all enjoy this. I know I was supposed to update this the day I finished EClare Affair, but I had writer's block. So, sorry. But hey, guess who's in this story? K.C.! Yay! Anyways, I think we all need a happy EClare since of the promo we all saw. If Eli messes up I will push him down some steps. And if you all want to follow my Twitter it is xo_blackroses . I'll follow back!**

**Summary: Though Eli and Clare are best friends, Eli can't help but fall for her. The thing is, Clare is dating K.C. After a horrible break up between the two, Eli tries to fix her broken heart. Along the way K.C. comes back to try to win her heart. Will Clare fall for Eli or will she run back to K.C.? **

* * *

**Eli**

Eli saw her walk into the school. He knew that she was probably looking for him since they didn't spend last weekend together. His heart fluttered when he saw her smile, she was extremely beautiful. He just wished that she'd realize it. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't. They were best friends and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Besides his other best friend, Adam, Clare was someone he didn't want to lose. He loved her. He was _in love_ with her. He just there was a way he could find out if she loves him too.

"Dude, tell her," Adam said, reading his mind.

"How did you know—"

"Eli," he said cutting him off, "I can see the way you look at her like she's a perfect painting."

"She is a perfect painting, Adam. She's so beautiful, but I can't tell her. She's with K.C. and she's also my best friend. I'm not going to ruin that."

"Well, your loss," Adam said, swinging his book bag over his shoulder and walking away.

Eli sighed and walked over towards his locker. He put in his combination, opened his locker, and placed his book bag in there. He grabbed his books for his morning classes and closed his locker. He gasped when he saw Clare standing right there, smiling widely.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, giggling.

"No," Eli said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, "Hey, what are you doing today? Wanna hang out?"

"What about K.C. I thought you two were hanging out today."

"We were, but K.C. is staying after today."

Eli nodded his head and smirked. He was happy in the inside. His heart was doing flips and his mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts about Clare. He watched her tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and lightly chew on her lip. She smiled awkwardly at Eli, which caused him to snap back to reality.

"Uh, s-so, what do you wanna do today?" he nervously.

Clare smiled widened and a little squeal escaped her lips. She clapped her hands together as her face reddened.

"I was thinking we could go to the park for a little picnic."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. It's a date."

"A _friendly _date," Clare corrected.

Eli nodded his head, once again and forced a smile on his face. Of course Clare had to remind him that it was a friendly date. He knew that it was, but for once he wanted to pretend that it wasn't. He wanted them to be so much more. He just wishes there was a way he could tell her that, but he couldn't. She was in a happy relationship and he was the best friend—nothing more.

The bell rang and Clare smiled as she walked away from Eli. A sigh escaped Eli's lips as he watched her walk down the hall. Seconds later he was walking down the crowded hall, trying to get to his first period. When he got there, Jake and Mo were waving him over. He smirked, walked over towards them, and took a seat next to them.

"What are you doing today?" Jake asked, once Eli got seated.

"Going on a picnic with—"

"Oh, who's the lucky female?" Mo interrupted.

"Do tell," Jake chimed.

"It's just Clare, guys," Eli said, feeling his-self blushing.

"My stepsister, Clare?" Jake asked, in shock.

"She is also known as my best friend, but yeah."

"You two make a cute couple. Better than her and K.C. I have a bad feeling about that guy," Mo said.

"Well, don't tell her that. She'll blow a gasket. You know how my sister can be," Jake said, raking his fingers through his brown hair.

"Look, guys, Clare and I are just friends. I'm pretty sure that's all we're going to be, so just drop it. OK?" Eli snapped.

"Eli, Mo, and Jake, do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher asked, catching their attention.

The boys shook their head and remained quiet for the rest of the hour.

The whole time Eli was thinking about Clare and what the boys had said. Of course he thought that he and Clare would be a great couple. They would be better than her and K.C., but she would never know. It pained him to know that he'll probably never get a chance with Clare. He was OK with it, though. He was just glad he had her in his life. That was all that mattered.

The rest of school was a breeze. Now Eli was at Clare's locker, waiting for her to arrive. Few minutes later, she was walking down the hall with K.C., a wide smile on her face. Anger boiled through Eli's body as he looked at them. Why couldn't it be him? He'll never understand what K.C. has that makes her head over heels for him.

"Hi, Eli," Clare smiled as they approached her locker.

"Uh, hey, Eli," K.C. said, looking at the floor.

"Hello, Clare. K.C.," Eli said, trying to remain calm.

An awkward silence fell between the three as they stood at Clare's locker. She cleared her throat and Eli stepped aside, letting her open her locker.

"OK, so Eli, we'll go to The Dot and get some food. Then, we can go the grocery store, buy some junk, and go to the park."

"Uh, what am I missing here?" K.C. asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Eli and I are going on a little picnic, since you're staying after school today. You don't mind, do you?" Clare said, innocently.

"Not at all, baby. Have fun and call me when you get home. If it's not late, I'll drop by for a little while."

"OK," Clare smiled.

K.C. grabbed Clare's waist, causing her to giggle. She turned around and kissed K.C. on the lips. Eli rolled his eyes in disgust and turned away from the two, not wanting to watch what was going on.

"I love you," he heard Clare say.

"Love you, too," K.C. said quickly.

Eli heard Clare sigh and close her locker. She tapped Eli on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. He gave her a fake smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Eli held his arm out and Clare linked her arm with his. They walked out of the school, smiling happily. This is the way it should be. This is the way Eli wanted it to be.

As they walked to Eli's car, they saw Adam standing there with his arms folded. He smiled once he saw the two approaching him.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Adam," they said in unison.

"What are y'all doing today? I really don't wanna be home alone."

"Well—" Eli started, but was interrupted by Clare.

"We're going on a picnic. Wanna join?"

"I-I don't want to intrude," Adam said, catching Eli's glare.

"No, I insist. What kind of friend would we be if we let our buddy stay home alone? You don't mind Eli, right?"

"Right," Eli said.

Clare smiled and turned to Adam.

"Now, let's get in the car and get the food and stuff."

They hopped in the car and drove off to The Dot to grab some food. Then, they drove to the grocery store to grab junk food. Before heading to the park, they went to a store to grab a few blankets for them. Then, they were off to the park to have a nice picnic.

Eli was a little upset, because he wanted Clare to himself. Adam was their friend, though. Like Clare, he didn't want Adam to be home alone. He was going to put aside his feelings and enjoy this wonderful day with his best buds.

As soon as they arrived at the park, Clare was the first one out of the car. While the bus was unloading the food out of the car, Clare was grabbing the blankets and going to find a place to sit.

The guys followed behind her and sat the food on the blankets. They took a seat, putting Clare in the middle of them.

"So, let's dig in!" Adam yelled.

Clare, Eli, and Adam grabbed their portion of food and began eating. After eating, they began to play Tag.

"I got you!" Eli yelled, picking Clare up and spinning her around.

"Ahhh! Put me down, Eli!" Clare squealed.

Once Eli placed Clare down, she smacked his arm and ran.

"Run Adam!" Clare screamed, giggling loudly.

Adam ran, Clare following behind her. Eli caught up with them and tapped Adam.

"Ha, you're it, bro!"

After playing Tag for another hour, the three went back to the blanket, and collapsed on it. Besides the wind blowing and the birds chirping, you could hear the three of them panting.

Clare curled up between Eli and Adam, peacefully falling asleep. Adam and Eli, however, were still up. They both were gazing at the sky.

"So, are you going to?" Adam asked.

"I told you before. I can't and I won't. She means too much to me," Eli whispered

"OK," Adam said, dropping the subject.

They let Clare sleep for an hour, before waking her up and taking her home. Once Clare was dropped off, Eli dropped Adam off, and went home. He went straight to his room, laid in bed, and let his thoughts drift on to Clare.

**Clare**

After Eli dropped her off, she went up to her room, and called K.C. After two rings it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and decided to wait fifteen minutes until she called him again. She knew that K.C. couldn't still be at school. It was around seven o'clock and the only people still at the school were the staff. Clare called K.C. again and this time he answered. Clare heard someone shuffling around then she heard a giggle—a _girl's _giggle. She heard K.C. hush the person before paying attention to Clare.

"Hello," K.C. answered.

"Uh, hey, I just wanted to tell you I'm home."

"Oh, OK. Well, I won't be able to come over today. I have tons of homework."

"Oh, how about I come over to help," Clare suggested.

"N-No, that's OK. I-I gotta go," K.C. said hanging up.

Clare stared at her phone, before tossing it on the bed. She wondered who the female was that she heard in K.C.'s background. Was he cheating on her? Clare shook away those thoughts and laughed loudly. Of course K.C. wasn't cheating on her. He was in love with her and she was in love with him. He was probably hanging with his mother or other family member.

Clare's phone lit up and she saw that she had a text from Eli. She smiled and opened the text to see what it said.

**Eli: I had fun with u and Adam today. :)**

**Clare: Me too! **

**Eli: Are u with K.C. yet?**

**Clare: Nope. He canceled. He just had tons of hw.**

**Eli: Oh. Mind if I come over for a while then?**

**Clare: Come on over. It's just me and Jake anyways.**

**Eli: Be there in 10.**

Clare smiled and placed her phone in her pocket. She walked down the steps to see Jake sitting on the couch with a plate of fried chicken in his lap. He had his legs relaxed on the coffee table and he was gnawing on his chicken.

"Sup, Clare?"

"Nothing, Eli is on his way over."

"Oh, OK. Hey, what's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between us two, do you like or _love _Eli?"

Clare opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. Sure, Eli was a wonderful person. He was always there when she needed him. He always picked her up when she was down. When she and K.C. got into their first argument, he was there for her. He was her shoulder to cry on and she was grateful for that. But did she like, or love him? She didn't know.

"Jake, Eli is a friend. I love him like a brother," Clare answered.

"OK, but I honestly think y'all would be a cute couple."

"I am happy with K.C., Jake! I cannot think about Eli and I being a couple. I am in love with K.C. and I love Eli like a brother. OK?"

Jake nodded his head and continued to eat his chicken. Clare huffed and folded her arms. She and Eli were like siblings. She couldn't possibly be with him. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. Or, so she thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thank you to everyone who did review this and thanks to everyone who is reading this. I wanted to include the Misfits in this story because we all miss Adam. We need him to knock some sense into Eli. I'm super sad that my EClare are over, but _I know that they can make it through._ I cannot wait until the next episode! Enjoy.**

**Summary: Though Eli and Clare are best friends, Eli can't help but fall for her. The thing is, Clare is dating K.C. After a horrible break up between the two, Eli tries to fix her broken heart. Along the way K.C. comes back to try to win her heart. Will Clare fall for Eli or will she run back to K.C.? **

* * *

**Clare**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Clare hopped up as the sun peeked through her window. A smile crept upon her face as she thought of what today was. It has been exactly three years since her and K.C. has been together. She wondered what did he have in store for her. She wondered if he even remembered.

Lately K.C. has been a little distant, but Clare knew it was probably for a good reason. K.C. told Clare that his mother has been drinking again and he had to take care of her. She understood that, so she gave him some space. She just hoped that today would be different. She knew that it was selfish to ask K.C. to put something on hold for her, but she just wanted to spend a little time with him - even if that meant only for thirty minutes.

She didn't want to sound too clingy, but she had no choice. She hasn't spent time with K.C. in two weeks. They barely even kissed now. He would give her a little peck on the cheek like she was his grandma or something. She didn't like the family type kisses. She wanted the sweet, passionate kisses back.

She wanted the old K.C. back.

Clare hopped out of bed and grabbed clothes to put on after her shower. She picked out a nice sky blue, spaghetti strapped dress with a pair of sky blue wedges to match. After taking a good five-minute shower, Clare curled her hair and added light makeup. She chose some accessories to complete her outfit. Then she took out her phone and called K.C.

After it rang for a few seconds, it went to his voice mail.

_Hey, this is K.C.! Leave me a message and I'll get back to ya! _

"K.C., hey, this is Clare. I just wanted to say that today is a very special day and I wanted us to spend it with each other. I know you've been busy lately, but I hope you didn't forget about me. OK, call me when you get this. And K.C., I love you."

Clare hung up her phone and tossed it on the bed. She walked over towards her bed and flopped down on it. She laid back and stared at her ceiling, thinking about K.C. Everything was fine before. She wanted to know why they were so distant now.

**Eli**

He walked into Little Miss Steaks, waiting for Adam to meet him there. As he walked in he spotted K.C. and Jenna together. Eli found that odd, considering that today was K.C. and Clare's third anniversary. Eli hated that he knew that, but it was hard to forget since Clare kept reminding him. It broke Eli heart to know that Clare was so in love with K.C. What broke his heart even more that K.C. didn't feel the same way. He may have felt that way before, but he didn't feel that way now.

He felt a little angry, because this douche was hurting Clare. Then again, he was happy because now there was a reason for K.C. and Clare to break up. He had dirt on the poor fella and the sad thing was, he probably wouldn't care and neither would Jenna. Her and Clare were best friends, somewhat. How could she even do this to Clare?!

Eli smirked as he walked over towards the table where Jenna and K.C. were. He heard a flirty giggle and saw Jenna's flirty gestures. She rubbed K.C.'s arm and twirled her blonde hair, batting her eyes constantly. She laughed loudly, though nothing was probably that funny. It sickened him how cruel and dumb some women could be.

"Hello K.C. and Jenna. Odd seeing you two here," Eli said, finally reaching their table.

K.C. had a surprised and shocked look on his face. Jenna on the other hand had an angry look on her face.

"H-Hey, Eli. What are you doing here?" K.C. asked, nervously.

"No, no. I think I should be asking you that question, considering that it's you and Clare's third anniversary."

"Shit!" K.C. said under his breath.

Eli shook his head and walked away from the two. This day was just getting better. He loved seeing the look on both of their faces. He knew that K.C. wasn't going to tell Clare, so he was going to have to do it himself.

He looked over his shoulder to see K.C. kiss Jenna on the cheek before flying out of the restaurant. Jenna caught him staring and flashed him a fake smile. Eli shook his head and walked towards an empty table. Jenna came over once he was seated. She took a seat across from him, staring at him with cold eyes.

"You better not say anything to Clare about this," she said coldly.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Jenna spat.

"When it comes to Clare, it is _my _business."

Jenna scoffed and got up from the table. She stormed out of the restaurant. Seconds later, Adam walked in to Little Miss Steaks. He spotted Eli and sat exactly where Jenna had been sitting.

"I just saw Jenna. She looks pissed."

"Yeah," Eli said dryly.

"I wonder what happened."

"She's a fucking slut," Eli muttered under his breath.

"OK, what's going on?" Adam asked slowly.

Eli took a deep breath and told Adam what he had saw. Adam had the same expression. He shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to believe what Eli had said. Over the next hour, Adam and Eli were debating whether they should tell Clare about this. Adam told Eli exactly what Jenna had said. It's not none of his business to tell in the first place. Of course, Eli had to argue against it, because it was Clare for crying out loud! He couldn't stand knowing that K.C. was cheating on her and with her _best friend_.

Two hours later, Adam and Eli went separate paths. Adam went home while Eli went to Clare's house. He was hardheaded. Anyone who knew Eli knew that he didn't listen. He liked to do what he wanted.

He walked down the familiar route, thinking of how he was going to tell Clare. He wanted to let her down gently. He didn't want to see her cry, though he knew that she would. This was K.C. we were talking about here. Clare loved him with all her heart. Of course she would be cry.

Before Eli knocked on the door, the door swung open. Clare was standing there with her purse tightly clutched in her hand.

"H-Hey, Eli," she said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, but I guess you're leaving."

"Yeah, K.C. wants me to meet him at the park. I guess he has something planned for our anniversary after all," she smiled.

"Clare, I don't think you should go see him," Eli said, softly.

"And why is that?"

"H-He's cheating on you!" he blurted out.

Clare let a soft laugh escape her lips. She shook her head, her curls bouncing along.

"What makes you think K.C. is cheating on me, Eli?! I-Is it because you're upset he has me and you don't?! Or, is it because he has a better chance than you ever will?! Are you jealous of him, Eli? Is that what it is? Ya know, ever since I've gotten with K.C. you've done nothing, but downing him! K.C. is a wonderful guy, Eli, and for you to stand here and tell me K.C. is cheating on me is low! Instead of worrying about my life, worry about yours! OK?"

Eli stood there, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was, standing in front of the girl he was in love with, telling her that her boyfriend was cheating on her. On top of that, she didn't fucking believe him! She thought he was jealous! Pissed, yes. He was pissed off that K.C. has gotten Clare. He was even more pissed that Clare was so blind and didn't see the answers right in front of her.

Instead of arguing with Clare, he walked away. He didn't bother to look back, because it was going to pain him to see her face.

**Clare**

Once Eli left she slammed the door behind her. She walked down the street and headed to her neighborhood park. She couldn't believe what Eli had told her. He had said that K.C. was cheating on her. She laughed again. Why would K.C. cheat on her? They were both very much in love with each other. They both care deeply for each other. Cheating wasn't in their book.

She wondered why Eli would make up such a lie. Clare has heard many rumors going around that Eli did like Clare. Maybe that was why. Maybe Eli thought that if he told Clare that K.C. was cheating on her, she would break up with him and run into Eli arms. Well, no way! That wasn't going to happen. Clare wasn't going to believe some stupid lie that Eli made up. She wasn't going to let Eli ruin her anniversary.

As Clare reached the park, she saw K.C.'s tall figure standing there. She smiled and skipped over towards him. She was more than happy that she was finally getting to see him on their anniversary. She ran over towards him and pulled him into a hug. K.C. hugged her back and brought her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues began going back and forth. Clare pulled apart and began blushing madly.

"Happy anniversary, K.C. I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too and happy anniversary, Clare."

"I thought you were going to forget."

"How could I forget? Oh, I got you something."

Clare smiled and blushed again. "Oh, K.C. you didn't have-"

Clare got cut off by a velvet box that K.C. had pulled out. He opened the box and it revealed a beautiful diamond necklace. Clare gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face. K.C. took the necklace out of the box and told Clare to turn around. Clare pulled her hair up as K.C. put the necklace on her. She then turned back around and threw her arms around K.C.'s neck. She pulled him into a kiss.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you, K.C."

"Clare, this has been a beautiful three years. You mean a lot to me and I am so glad that you're mine. From the moment I saw you, I knew that we were going to be together. I loved how you had your beautiful long hair and wore glasses. I loved how you wore your catholic uniform without a care in the world. You are so full of surprises and I love that about you. I know that I've been so distant lately, but that's because football season is coming up and I want to practice really hard to do good."

"Football season? I didn't know you wanted to tryout for football," Clare said, surprised.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" K.C. asked.

Clare shook her head and said, "You told me your mom started drinking again and you needed to take care of her. You also told me that you've studied a lot lately. Never have I heard you mentioned something about football."

"Oh, I guess it must have slipped my mind," K.C. said, nervously laughing.

"I just want to know, how do you have time to practice for football when you've been busy studying and taking care of your mother?" Clare asked suspiciously.

"I-I-"

"K.C., what the hell is going on here?"

"The truth is-"

Clare took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to know what K.C. had to say.

"-I've been planning our anniversary and I didn't want you to know."

Clare let out a sigh of relief. That explained a lot. She laughed and wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead.

"But I couldn't really do anything, because of what's going on with my mother."

"It's OK, K.C. This is perfect."

K.C. and Clare walked around the park after that. After an hour they found a bench and sat down on it. They began talking about how they first felt when they met each other. They talked about how neither of them knew that they'll last for three years. It was quite shocking to them.

Throughout their conversation, K.C. phone kept going off. He told Clare that it was mother texting him, because he had to check up on her. Of course, Clare believed him. Then K.C. carelessly sat his phone on the bench and went to grab a hot dog for him and Clare. While he was away, his phone went off. Clare decided to pick it up and see what his mother had responded. Instead, she had saw the complete opposite.

The text read: **Well, when you're done being with your 'girlfriend', u know where 2 find me. ;)**

Clare couldn't believe what she was reading! This was so heartbreaking. The worse thing about it was the person who was sent it was supposed to be her best friend. So, it was true. K.C. was cheating on her. He was cheating on her with Jenna. Tears streamed down Clare's face as she slammed K.C.'s phone down on the bench, cracking his screen. She got up and angrily walked away. She couldn't bother to face K.C. now. She was so heartbroken and felt betrayed. How could she had not seen the signs? Why didn't she listen to Eli?

_Eli. _She had to go talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you that are giving this story a chance... Thank you. I'm glad you are all liking this. Anyways, since it's close to the end of the school year and I want to get my grades up, I won't be updating a lot. :/ I will update as much as I can though. Enjoy.**

**BTW: Don't own Degrassi.**

**Summary: Though Eli and Clare are best friends, Eli can't help but fall for her. The thing is, Clare is dating K.C. After a horrible break up between the two, Eli tries to fix her broken heart. Along the way K.C. comes back to try to win her heart. Will Clare fall for Eli or will she run back to K.C.? **

* * *

**Clare**

She ran as fast as her feet carried her. She didn't bother to look back or stop. Once she reached Eli's porch, she stopped and tried to catch her breath. She then knocked on the door, hoping that he'll be here. The door swung open and he stood there with an angry look across his face.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

Clare winced. She has never heard Eli speak so coldly, especially towards her. She had a feeling she had crossed the line. Instead of answering his question, she fell down and starting crying. She couldn't take it anymore. K.C. was actually cheating on her and it was with Jenna. Jenna was supposed to be her best friend. How could she do this? Did she not have a heart? Then there was K.C. He said he loved her and she believed him. How long has this been going on? Why was this even going on? So many questions she wanted to ask, but she couldn't face him. She couldn't look at K.C nor Jenna's face at the moment. It angered her.

She felt so betrayed and felt so stupid. Eli was her best friend, she should have listened to him. Why didn't she believe him? It was because she thought K.C. was the perfect guy. Before Jenna came along, he always walked her to class. He would randomly text her cute messages, surprise her with flowers, and he took her on romantic dates. Now, Clare was lucky if K.C. would text her hi now and then.

"Y-You were right," she cried out, "H-He is cheating on me and it's with Jenna. Gosh, I'm so stupid."

She felt Eli wrap his arms around her. He placed her head on his chest and started to stroke her hair. He kissed the top of her head and let her cry. Clare clutched his shirt and began to sniffle. She was so heartbroken. It was hurting her so much. On top of that, it was their third-year anniversary. How could he do this to her? Why would he do this to her? What did Jenna possibly have that she didn't?!

Sure, Clare wasn't classified as the 'sex appeal' of the girls at Degrassi. She didn't wear flashing clothes and tried to show off her breasts. She didn't bat her eyes and twirl her hair like a bimbo to get attention. She thought it was all about personality. Why didn't guys go for the girls with the wonderful personality?

"Shh, Clare, it's OK. I forgive you," Eli said cooed.

"Eli, I should've listened to you."

"It's OK, it's OK. You didn't know. Now come on, let's get up and go in the house."

Clare nodded her head and stood up. Eli took her hand in his and guided her in the house. He closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch to have a seat. Clare dragged her body over towards the couch and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and began crying loudly. Eli wrapped his arms around her tightly and let her cried. His shirt began to soak up as the tears streamed out.

"Clare, it'll be OK. Please, don't cry."

"He hurt me, Eli and it's our third-year anniversary! Three years, Eli! I've been with him for three damn years! How can I not cry?" Clare snapped.

Eli stared at her. Her blue eyes looked so sad and hurt. They were red and puffy from crying. Eli touched her teary cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Clare, I know it hurts. Look, K.C. doesn't know what a wonderful person you are. You are beautiful, smart, and so full of life. Any guy will be lucky to have you."

Clare blushed and bit her lip to hide her smile. She threw her arms around Eli. He was such a great person and she was thankful to have him in her life.

Clare's phone started to buzz. She took it out of her pocket and looked over at the caller I.D. She sighed and shook her head. It was K.C. calling. She answered her phone and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Hello?"

_"Clare, where are you? Where did you disappear to?" _K.C. asked.

"K.C., we need to talk. Meet me at the park."

_"Er, OK. Bye."_

Clare hung up and looked over at Eli. He was playing with the ring on his finger. He then wiped his bangs out of his face and looked up at Clare.

"You're actually going to go talk to him face to face?" Eli questioned.

"Yes, breaks up over the phones are a bold move. Care to come with me?"

"Um, sure," he said getting off the couch.

Clare got off the couch next and the two walked out of the house. They hopped into Morty and drove off to the park. Once they arrived, they sat in the car and waited for K.C. to show up. While waiting, Eli played some music and the two began to sing along. When K.C. showed up, Clare took a deep breath and stepped out the car. She looked over sadly at Eli, then he stepped out of the car, too. They walked over towards K.C. who had an confused look on his face.

"What's going on here, Clare? Why did you leave and ask me to meet you here? And what's Eli doing here?"

"I asked Eli to come, because I didn't want to be alone. I left because, I saw something I wasn't supposed to. The reason I asked you to meet me here is connected to the reason I left. K.C., you're cheating on me and with Jenna too. How could you do this to me?"

"How did you find out?! Did Eli tell you?!" K.C. snarled.

"Yes, Eli told me, but I didn't believe him. I saw the message Jenna sent you."

"Oh gosh, Clare. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, but you did, K.C."

"Look, I was going to stop eventually. I love you Clare and I want us to be together."

"No, K.C. You cheated on me and with my own best friend! You didn't even try to hide it. I honestly can't be with you anymore."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're through, K.C."

Clare grabbed Eli's hand and they walked back towards Morty. They hopped in the hearse and drove away, leaving K.C. standing there, motionless.

**Eli**

He spent all day with Clare. He took her out to the movies, dinner, then to an ice cream parlor. He wanted her to feel special and not think about K.C. and what he had done to her. Of course, she cried a few times, but he eventually made her cheer up.

Eli was so in love with her. Everything about her made him fall in love. She was absolutely beautiful, smart, and she understands him. No other girls has understood him. Clare always kept Eli on his toes. She was basically his sun, she always lit up his day.

Seeing her break down today was heartbreaking. He didn't understand how someone could cheat on her and with Jenna? Jenna wasn't the type of girl he'd go for. She was a blonde bimbo. She did any and everything to get a guy attention. She was a backstabbing whore.

Eli took out his phone and sent a text to Clare.

**E****li: How are u feeling?**

**Clare: Much better. Thanks for an amazing day. :) You sure know how to make a girl feel special.**

**Eli: My pleasure. Any plans for tomorrow?**

Eli stared at the phone, waiting for it to go off. Clare didn't reply back until five minutes later.

**Clare: After church it's a girls day with Alli. I told her about K.C. and Jenna. She's dying to know the details.**

**Eli: Bummer. Guess I'll see you Monday then.**

**Clare: Or you can see me later on tomorrow night. Mom and Glen are going to a hotel.**

**Eli: Sounds like a plan.**

**Clare: Night Eli.**

**Eli: Night beautiful.**

Eli tossed his phone aside and stared at the ceiling. Things were going perfect. He was upset for Clare, because she was heartbroken. Then again, he was happy because he might have a chance. He hope he as a chance. Maybe one day the two can get together. He can show Clare how perfect they are for each other. Right now, he needed to help her fix her broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I have abandoned this story also. I am sorry, but guess what? I AM BACK! Like I said before, I was feeling down. It took me a while to have the motivation to get me back writing. I am glad I feel better, because I missed my writing. **

**Feel free to follow my twitter (xo _ blackroses) . I tweet (mostly on days where Degrassi comes on). I guess I need to start tweeting a little more. Ha, I will try, but yeah... Follow my Twitter if you want the updates on my stories, if you want to become friends, or if you just want someone to fangirl with. I'll be there. :)**

**You can also follow my Instagram xeclarex . **

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

**Clare**

Shopping with Ali was a drag. Besides her talking about boys, she kept mentioning Jenna. It was always, "Jenna said this," or "Jenna said that." Honestly, Clare could care less about what Jenna had to say. She stole her boyfriend!

"Jenna also said-"

"Ali, please stop talking about that backstabbing bitch! Okay?"

"Um, okay. Sorry, let's finish shopping. What do you think about this dress?"

In Ali's hands was a light blue dress that crossed in the back. It was a little short, but it was cute. Clare thought it was absolutely beautiful.

"That dress is gorgeous," Clare exclaimed.

"Wonderful, because it's yours. Go try it on," Ali demanded.

Clare didn't protest because she knew Ali was going to win the argument. She tried on the dress and instantly fell in love with it. She loved the way the dress hugged her curves. Clare stepped out of the dressing room, letting Ali see the way the dress fit.

"Clare, you look amazing. I'm so buying that for you and I found a matching pink dress!" Ali squealed.

Clare laughed and went back into the dressing room. She changed back to her clothes. Her and Ali went to stand in line to pay for the dresses. Afterwards, they left the store and continued to look around the mall.

"Let's find some matching shoes," Ali said, pulling Clare along.

They went into Shoe Mania and began to look through the shoes. Ali found a pair of pink pumps to match her dress. Clare found a pair of blue flats.

"Oh no, Clare. You are not wearing flats with that dress. Find some pumps or stilettos," Ali said.

Clare groaned and found a pair of light blue stilettos. She tried them on and walked in them, seeing if she liked them. When she felt satisfied, she took of the heels and handed them to Ali.

"Great, now I'll go pay for them then we'll head to the food court."

Ali paid for the shoes and the two headed to the food court. Clare stood in line for a sub and Ali stood in line for Chinese. After Clare got her sub from Subway, she went to wait for Ali. Ali got her food and the two went to find an empty table.

"So, what did you do with the necklace?" Ali asked.

"I threw it on the ground," Clare said, taking a bite of her sub.

"What? Why? He must have spent tons on that, Clare."

"Oh, well. He cheated on me and now I don't want anything to do with him."

"You should have-"

"Ali, can we stop talking about K.C.!" Clare snapped.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I just wanted to know about my best friend."

"No, you want to know what happened between K.C., Jenna, and I. You want to know everything about the breakup. Not once have you asked was I okay or how am I feeling."

"Oh, Clare, I am so sorry. How are you feeling Clare?"

"It's a little too late for that. Let's just finish eating so I can go home."

**Eli**

He was waiting for Clare to tell him when to come over. Eli packed an over night bag, figuring he was going to spend the night. He was more than relieved that Clare and K.C. were finally over. The only thing that made him upset was the way it happened. K.C. had cheated on Clare and that was one of the worse ways to end a relationship.

Eli looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30. Any minute Clare would call and tell him to come over. Eli laid on the bed and began staring at the ceiling, waiting.

His phone vibrated and he grabbed it to see it was a text from Clare.

**Clare: You can come over now. Bring clothes because we're having a sleepover. :)**

**Eli: I'll go pick up Adam then. We'll be there soon.**

Eli waited for Clare to text back. Whenever Clare said she was having a sleepover, that meant she wanted him and Adam to be there with her.

**Clare: Okay. See you guys later. **

Eli shoved his phone in his pocket and swung his bag over his shoulder. He told CeCe and Bullfrog he was staying at Clare's for the night. He walked out the house, hopped in his car, and drove off to Adam's. When he arrived, he honked the horn and Adam ran out the house. He hopped in the car and they drove off to Clare's.

Eli honked the horn when he pulled up to the Edward's-Martin's house. Clare opened the door and smiled. Eli and Adam got out the car and walked towards Clare's house.

"Thank goodness you two are here. Being with Alli was a pain in the butt," she said, closing the door behind them.

"When are you parents coming back?" Eli asked.

"Sunday morning, so you guys can leave tomorrow night."

"Cool," Adam said, smiling, "Let's party!"

Jake walked down the steps, holding the phone to his ear. Clare, Adam, and Eli looked over at him. He gave them a shy smile and started talking to the person he was on the phone with. He hung up after a while and said, "I'm going to Katie's for a while. Try not to burn down the place."

The misfits laughed and watched Jake leave the house.

"So, what do y'all want to do?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do. We don't mind," Eli said.

**Clare:**

The misfits were partied out. They danced around, laughed wildly, watched movies, eat junk food, and told stories. Adam was laid out on the couch while Eli and Clare were lying on the floor. Eli's back was faced towards Clare, so she couldn't see if he was sleep. She leaned over to peak.

"Need something, blue eyes?" he mumbled.

Clare blushed and said, "Just wanted to see if you were sleep. That's all."

Eli turned over to face Clare. He smirked and said, "I'm not sleep. What's on your mind?"

Clare sighed. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes for a brief moment. There was a lot on her mind. K.C., Jenna, her three-year anniversary, getting cheated on, and her heart being broken. Never in a million years would she have expected K.C. cheating on her. She didn't even expect Jenna to back stab her. It was hurting her, a lot.

"K.C. and Jenna," Clare finally answered.

Now Eli sighed and said, "Clare, don't let those two get to you. K.C. is an idiot for cheating on you and Jenna is dumb for losing the most amazing friend she could ever have. You are a beautiful, wonderful person Clare. If K.C. couldn't see that then he didn't deserve you. Don't mope around, beautiful."

"Eli, you say the most sweetest things. Why don't you have a girlfriend, yet?"

"I'm waiting on someone to come around."

Clare watched a smirk appear on Eli's face. His green eyes were staring directly into hers. Her heart began to beat fast as she thought about kissing her best friend. She slowly leaned in to see what Eli's reaction was going to be. She thought he wad going to push her away, but she got the total opposite. Eli grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer. He crashed his lips on Clare's. Clare gasped a little, but continued to kiss Eli.

She couldn't believe it. She was kissing her best friend and she actually liked it.


End file.
